Through The Looking Glass… Kindasorta
by Dutchman89
Summary: AU, but does contain spoilers for anything up to and including Deathly Hallows. Harry decides to create his own version of the Mirror Of Erised to spread some holiday cheer… and messes it up like only Harry Potter can. Slash and happiness all around!


**Title:** Through The Looking Glass… Kindasorta**  
Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Pairing:** Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Severus, whatever else I may think of.  
**Rating:**PG-13

**Category:**Good dose of humour, little parody, some romance of course… just your general feel-good fic for the Holidays  
**Summary:** AU, but does contain spoilers for anything up to and including Deathly Hallows. Harry decides to create his own version of the Mirror Of Erised to spread some holiday cheer… and messes it up like only Harry Potter can.  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea for the fic… anything else belongs to other people. And believe me, if I were one of those people this probably wouldn't be on a FREE FANFICTION website.

**Other: **Happy holidays, everyone! I promise to get back to my other stories shortly, now I've finally got time and inspiration

"For Merlin's sake, Potter! What on earth are you doing down there?" The deep baritone of professor Severus Snape echoed through the dungeons after the umpteenth explosion. In fact this was a testimony of the man's good mood… he hadn't yelled the previous times. Just done a bit of cussing under his breath about dunderheads and pointless celebrations.

"Just spreading some holiday cheer, Sev! You should try it sometime!" Harry shouted back from the deepest of the dungeons where he was working on his secret project. Oh boy, wait 'till the other see this… if he would ever get it to work, that is.

"Don't call me that! And had I know blowing stuff up was the same thing as spreading holiday cheer, I would've done so a LONG time ago! Now stop being a Longbottom or I'll come down there and MAKE you stop!" The Potions Master stomped off to get himself a book… and perhaps some earmuffs. Intimidating Harry just kept getting harder and harder every single day.

The younger man, meanwhile, simply chuckled and shook his head. Now… let's see if this works. Harry circled his little project for a final inspection.

It was a mirror, a bit like the mirror of Erised, only this one didn't reflect much of anything. All that was to be seen within the silver frame (which had little Christmas-y decorations on it) was a vast blackness that gave the impression of being infinitely larger than the object it was held in. Attached to the back was a small box with a slot in it. It looked like a fancy version of the kind you find in some offices with 'suggestions' on them. You know, the sort that gets emptied once every five years straight into the rubbish bin.

It seemed safe enough… at least the mirror wasn't exploding… or attempting to eat him… or tapdancing… or giving a quite good reception of muggle television. That meant it was working better than all of his previous attempts. Now… for a test subject…

Socks!

Socks seemed safe enough… as far as Harry knew, there was a very limited amount of wicked things that could be done to you with socks. But, then again, Harry didn't have the greatest imagination in the world.

The young man grabbed a piece of parchment, started writing with a 'D' and, because sometimes he was truly as much of a twit as Severus sometimes claimed he was, didn't continue to write 'obby', instead going for 'umbledore'. After all, the man had told him that all he wanted was socks and Harry believed him.

As has been said previously, Harry Potter wasn't the brightest stocking on the chimney.

Satisfied that his quill hadn't tried to viciously murder him, Harry didn't pick up the pliers. Instead he simply put the note into the box at the back of the mirror… which remarkably enough didn't bite off his hand.

Then, he walked back to the front of the mirror and watched the pretty colors suddenly appearing as he waited for the actual magic to happen.

Moments later, there was a reprise of the ever popular show 'Harry Potter Being Knocked On His Ass'. This time the role of Flying Object was played by a man who looked both young and old at the same time, in the way people do when they try to imagine what someone would look like after a long time.

His robes looked quite expensive and his blonde, curly hair was at shoulder-length. All Harry could see, however, was a pair of blue eyes looking straight into his. Naturally, the young man immediately turned into The Boy Who Screamed.

The blonde man had barely managed to get back to his feet when with a lot of robe swishing Severus Snape appeared at the foot of the stairs, panting slightly but with his wand at the ready. Apparently the newcomer didn't think he was very intimidating either… considering he hugged him.

"Severus, my boy!" The man actually sounded quite happy to see the Potions Master. This disturbed the raven-haired man greatly. For one, there weren't many people happy to see him while his wand was poking into their stomach… in fact, there was only Harry and THAT was a different er… type of wand altogether. Secondly, the blonde was taller. Severus HATED that.

"Now, where's Albus at?" In his surprise, Snape actually told the truth. Then, he watched silently as the blonde made his way up the stairs and towards the Great Hall before turning to his lover with the kind of sweet smile that would cause entire nations to run.

"Harry, dearest… if that was who I think it was… could you perhaps explain something to me?" The younger man merely nodded, pressing his back to the cold stone of the dungeon wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS GELLERT GRINDELWALD DOING IN OUR DUNGEON?!"


End file.
